fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Zany Zemo Monners
Zany Zemo Monners is at large team before the Voracious Xia made aware at the time, the future fates show the possibilities that they survive or die whether if the events may change the role plays in the Xiamen Enforcers, Zemo Monners, and even the Xia especially except the Xiamen only. Once more again, Zany Zemo Monners made it aware again when Psi Girl faced the X and planned to fight X again, but X confusedly noticed unknown entrees appearing and surrounding Psi Girl, the actually return of the Zany Zemo Monners. It stopped a long time ago. It may be a future that has changed its event back to lives of two important key players--Metamorph and Zanderlot, and even others of Xiamen and Xiamen Enforcers---Danize, Psi Girl, Psych, Meija, Arlee, and Sumatrian. Others may be included, but not revealed their sources. Zany key players Are they meant to join the team for a reason, are they meant to show the role plays in the future to make an alliance in an order to prevent the deaths of too many people who joined the Xia, or are they meant to be shown the signs that they will make the Xia happen again? One of these two important key players appear to be Zanderlot, the one who has shown the role in her life that she hasn't been told the Xia and Xiamen Enforcers that she was working undercover agent before she joined those teams. If her death has become aware of what the role in the play has been shown that would have not make the Xia survive the whole night and day, time will become permanent for good as if she died and the Xia died then. One of these two important key players appear to be Metamorph, the one who hasn't been shown her true allegiance to the question of her purpose in an order to keep her job or else. Somehow, something went wrong when the time shifts or the future pauses either way. She is confusing when she notices herself, making aware of that she is not an agent anymore. If she had not done anything, Zanderlot and Xia would have died. And if her death would have been confirmed, as a result of the future plays in her life, Zanderlot and the Xia still died faster than the original one that Zanderlot's event is shown what happened. Two important key players in the future of the purposes of the Xia must be saved no matter what the cost is. They have to remind every member of the Xia that they had been saved them before the incident and now they give them a chance to learn how to save two players. Too many reasons have been told in the roles of the future for Metamorph and Zanderlot. Zany reasons Metamoprh and Zanderlot find very few remaining members of the Xiamen--Flash and Psionic that they finally met about time. Metamorph and Zanderlot's reasons and purposes have confirmed to have been told Flash and Psionic why they are the causality of the cause and effect of the alternative timeline, change of the time course, change of the future, or counterparter version. What are they determining, analyzing, and researching about? ' One of these reasons that Zanderlot and Metamorph come to Danize and Psionic is: to find the original Xiamen could be hardest to find as if there is an other way. Second reason among these reasons is : To use the powers to determine what caused it and what happeend exactly before. Third reason among these reasons: To find Sumatra, a brother of Zanderlot who might have to do with it. Forth reason among these reasons: To find Scarlet Fever, the one who knew how to find Pter's future dimension in which they encountered before. Fifth reason among these reasons: To find the mystery girlfriend of Sumatra who might have to do with it and once called herself a name--Becca once. Sixth reason among these reasons: To find the Xiamen Enforcers through Zanderlot's purpose. Seventh reason among these reasons: To find the Xia through Metamorph to Zanderlot's actions. Eighth reason among these reasons: To find what Top Secret Special Organizations keep those who they are trying to figure out what they are. Ninth reason among these reasons: To find Beryllium, the one who Pter sent away to Earth. Tenth reason among these reasons: To find the mystery unknown (Malik Summers), the one who knew where the place where Pter was stuck and trapped. Eleventh reason among these reasons: To find the M.A.S.E., the ones who has a scanner that will help them locate the destinations to find anyone who they wanted to look for. Twelfth reason among these reasons: To find the Lost Trip, the ones who met the Xiamen during the X War. Thirteenth reason among these reasons: To find the Future Travellers, the ones who has been talking to Sumatra and Becca Zany Numbers '''Is it zany or just me? Are the numbers correctly as it sounds more like the original ones who survived? Is it a coincidence? ' The exact numbers are miscalucated because they have not been counted the numbers of the team, but...for Danize and Psionic knew the numbers, for Zanderlot knew the numbers, and for Metamorph knew the numebrs as well, so they can count them all except the Future Travellers that they dont know of. They need to meet those who might have answers to know the exact count. '''The Xiamen-Danize and Psionic knew that there are only 8, but they forgot to add one more to their team--making it nine. The Xiamen Enforcers-Zanderlot knew there were 24 and then 12. The Xia-Metamorph knew there were 75 because someone gave her a trust back. The Future Travellers-they dont know the numbers, but they knew who helped them the answers--either Becca and Sumatra. The Lost Trip-Danize surprised that Psionic remembered that well Its 6. M.A.S.E.-Danize and Psionic desperately needed to find someone who knew the numbers. Zanderlot once heard one through these members of the Xiamen Enforcers mentioning the name coming from Sauga or Chantel, the one who knew. Polis-Psionic told that the Polis was once sanctioned to Zemo, but when Espio is not leading then...some of youths and some of Zemo joined along. It could be 4. Shadow of Arc-Surprisingly, Metamorph flattered to remember her best friend--Blue Bobolinks and Danize knew Haley Andros and I'Leana once. Make it 5. When they had been researching on the numbers of the teams, they heard the exact numbers of the survivors who they must save immediately. They had done their homework the hardest they could do. However, they got it all wrong. It was just a coincidence at all for once like Danize said in her entire life. Danize started to realize that is only the one way we have to find others that they never meet who might save those former members's lives and future. Metamorph sensed Danize's theory correctly as she told Danize that is right she can tell when she is sure. She started to realize that she should have known that when they had their first homework. Zanderlot felt so bad that she caused it to mess Metamorph's perfect certainty. Psionic told Danize that she had died before that incident. Danize asked Psionic how does she change everything now. Zany determination Danize assumed that Psionic is not the same person who she met, but Psionic made good point that Danize is not same person who she knew too. Zanderlot corrected Psionic and Danize that Psionic was the Future Girl and Danize was Mystery Girl and then Psionic was when she was Psychic and Danize was Danize. Zanderlot added that Psychic. Accordingly to Danize's story, Future Girl has felt the revenges and angers and blamed herself for not being able to be a valuable member to the Xiamen, adjusted her tough skills to become a fighter from being a picky and sissy runaway and then faced the death surrounding her psi-structural force field and receiving the poison arrowhead. Thats all what she could remember. She wants to know why Psionic has changed her codename and even she is still alive. Accordingly to Psionic's story, Mystery Girl has voted by the highest numbers of the members of the Xiamen to become a leader, then she had fought her own problems against her entities who thought she died, and even she acted harsh and mean. She wants to know why she is sweet and not the girl who she knew. Zanderlot and Metamorph assumed it could be a countparter version of them. Zanderlot and Metamorph has been through that and assumed they had seen their own counterparts, but actually, unknownest to them, they can see their own possible futures; not counterparts. Zany reunion with fewer Xiamen Enforcers Zanderlot is so glad to reunite with her teammates, Meija and Sumatrian, the ones who joined the Xiamen Enforcers and assiocate Becca also helped the Xiamen Enforcers sometimes. When she learnt of what Danize and Psionic felt about their teammates, the Xiamen. Are they confirmed dead or waiting for a moment to be met when they made the right lines, times, and even they have to make it right? Metamorph wondered why she sensed Psionic correctly that Danize is not right about what she formed after the Xiamen as she said it was the Xia. As Psionic recalled that Danize formed the Old Classical Xia or Xiamen either way. Metamorph realized that Psionic is correct, but how does she know Danize formed the team after her death? Metamorph did not get the answer--how does she know Danize formed the team after she died? Meanwhile Zanderlot talked to Sumatrian about what happened back there as his actions could be a possible mistake. However, she confusedly finding it trouble that Sumatrian had to tell the name of the member of their rank among the Top Secret Special Organization while the Top Secret Agents determine out whether they could prevent from what the TSSO and TSa would find out what Zanderlot and Sumatra's plans. Sumatrian told Zanderlot that their parents were in trouble then Zanderlot was in trouble and now Sumatrian had to do something in an order to save his secret identification to expose Zanderlot's and also told Zanderlot if Zanderlot would have in his shoe, she would have done the same thing. Zanderlot asked about Becca's possible involvement. Becca told Zanderlot that she almost exposed too. She had to get away from Sumatra, but Sumatra did not know that TSSO already knew Sumatra's lies due to the parents' capture, but not Zanderlot's involvement. Becca distracted the TSSO from capturing Zanderlot and Sumatra at different places. Zanderlot confused and changed the reason. Zanderlot faced Danize, Psionic, and even Metamorph with bad news that they got the theory wrong about Sumatra and Becca's plans, but good news that they knew the numbers of the members of the Future Travellers. Zany fates of the Xiamen Danize and Psionic decided to take an another try to look for the Xiamen with the stolen advanced technology without usage of their telepathy due to the agency's easy finders. They learnt that the MASE dont have energy signatures of these mutants, superbeings, and others. So Danize decided to take a risk by using her telepathy and want the TSSO to capture her only. Psionic told her not to do it and she would do it, but Danize told Psionic that she wanted Psionic to use the psionic powers that protected others including Metamorph and Zanderlot. Psionic turned her telepathy off while she can turn into a psionic form in an order to prevent TSSO to find her as a telepathy, the easiest target. How did she turn her telepathy off as long as she managed to control her powers? Her endurance, patience, and stamina through the whole time becomes dangerous situation to her and could have led to her death as if she refused to use it or her powers will release itself that could have destroyed her life or hurted people. Psionic already had a backup plan for that. She is doing well on her own in an order to keep it under control. Danize just started using the telepathy to find at what she saw Jah first. She started yelling out of her agony with anger. She turned into Flash. TSSO found her fast and easy. But...she killed these agents or those who had her killed these agents are unknown actions of her. However, she saw what happened to the Xiamen wholly and wondered if Psionic is a clone and wanted to see herself that she could see Psionic. She is shocked that Psionic is real, but saw some are not real. She sent a warning to Psionic that she hoped that Psionic can figure out these signs that give her a sense there are false clones among them. Seemingly, Flash Girl has been very aggressive angered a lot unlikely normal angry Flash Girl. She saw Jah first. Who she saw second? She hasn't been said or seen the Xiamen yet. She already knew what happened to the Xiamen. Zany complains of Psionic She started having complains that she can not able to teleport through the future where she had been used before. She is future teleporter, but she is not anymore. She wondered why. She started wondering even if the future of the Xiamen is destroyed for good, but still, she is one of these Xiamen who is remaining alive. She paused her thoughts and started realizing that Danize tried to give her signs and hints. She told Metamorph and Zanderlot that there is something she could not understand, but she can understand what Danize is trying to tell her, but what is it Danize referring to? Metamorph asked Psionic what does she mean by Danize's signs? Psionic said, "Flash has started having a nightmare as if she knew what happened to Xiamen first then others. Then she could have sent me some signs and hints that she tried to make something that looks like not obvious to the foes who might figure out, but Psionic is the only one who knew how to decipher the codes of the future language or break the codes that she could able to understand the riddles clearly. Zanderlot and Metamorph understood what she meant, but they asked Psionic what does she mean, "What is it Danize is trying to tell her that she does not understand and she can understand that?" Psionic said, "I understand the bad sign, but what specific is a bad sign such as? It could be a foe? It could be something worse. One among us? Or one is coming after us? Or someone already killed others before we rescue? I m not too sure. This is not supposed to be mostly obvious sign. It is suppposedly making sense sign where the right sign she could able to find out." She apologized that she may think that is hard to explain, but Metamorph and Zanderlot told her that it is not hard to explain and they knew that. They can tell what she meant by what they felt like that way before that. Psionic assumed that we have to play the game so we can figure things out. But Zanderlot asked Psionic why not to tell the others that she told them the whole story. Psionic told them that she can not trust the others, but she just realized what it was all about. She told Zanderlot thank you for making her realize now. She said, "It could be one or two or more among us, whatever they are, traitors or else." She felt right. She told them it is what Danize has been tried to tell her that. Time January 1999-October 1999 The Zany Zemo Monners established in the January of 1999 until it ended in the October of 1999 as the future rewrites its event into the effects of the change of the course of the time from the future. Membership and Associates Mystery Girl/Danize/Flash Girl-Miami Kate Cadiz Future Girl/Psychic/Psionic-Jodie Hannah Kesser Metamorph-Evaline Pal Sumatra/Sumatrian-Nicholas Cadiz Koli-Becca Cindarew Meija-Jamie Ursula Lennox Scarlet Fever Lethal Fever Yellow Fever Anode Ankole Anoa Kouprey Pyrex Pharanyx Anyx Iguanidae Agama Ash/Ash Girl Ashburn/Blackburnian/Ashdown/Ashbury Category:Team